Changing Tracks
by Lady Dudley
Summary: My contribution to the 30 Day Paric Song Challenge :)
1. Day One: Shut Up & Dance

**A/N: Day One of the 30 Day Paric Song Challenge (see Tumblr or PM me for more information) - Your Favourite Song. I chose 'Shut Up & Dance.' Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Day One: Shut Up & Dance**_

…  
 _We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._  
-'Shut Up And Dance,' Walk The Moon  
…

"What if I trip over?" Pam asked in a low tone as Eric led the way onto the dancefloor.

"I'll catch you," he replied calmly.

Pam bit her lip, "What if I trip us _both_ up?"

Eric resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took her in the waltz hold, "That's not going to happen."

Pam looked up at him anxiously, "What if I stand on your foot or kick you?"

"You're not that graceless," he assured her, "now will you just relax? This is _meant_ to be fun."

"Maybe for you," Pam grumbled as the music started.

Eric chose to ignore her comment, "Just follow my lead," he said as he began to lead her around the dancefloor.

They had barely gotten through one circuit around the room before Pam piped up again: "People are staring."

Eric glanced at the other couples, none of whom were looking in their direction, "It's your imagination."

"We shouldn't be doing this," Pam continued as though he hadn't spoken, "we're supposed to be keeping a low profile not causing a scandal."

Eric suppressed a sigh, "We're not causing a scandal."

Pam glanced at the other couples, "Mother always said that the waltz was unseemly."

"Well, your mother isn't here, is she?" he replied with forced patience.

"If she _was_ here, she'd be appalled," Pam informed him.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "Since when have you cared about what she thinks?"

Pam ignored his comment and looked away.

Or, rather, looked down at her feet.

Eric pursed his lips, "Stop looking at your feet."

"I can't help it," she replied, looking up guiltily, "I've never done this before."

"Just follow my lead," he reminded her.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" she retorted, once again glancing at her feet.

"If you just relaxed you might actually enjoy it," Eric countered, hiding his amusement as she pulled a face at him.

"You know," she remarked after a moment, "this reminds me of that scene in _Pride and Prejudice_ where Lizzy comments about talking during the dance. You wouldn't have that excuse during the waltz-"

Her musings were cut short by Eric, "Pamela," he growled and she looked up at him innocently. "Just shut up and dance with me," he ordered a little gruffly as he pulled her closer.

Pam did as she was bid, noting the hint of petulance in his tone and belatedly realising that this was something he wanted to share with her. A slow smile spread across her face as she let this thought sink in and allowed herself to enjoy the closeness with her Maker.

By the time the dance had ended Pam was able to conclude that dancing was her favourite pastime with her Maker.

She gave an involuntary shiver as she caught the dangerously impish glint in his eye.

Make that her _second_ favourite pastime.


	2. Day Two: The Best Day

**A/N: Day 2 - Your Least Favourite Song. This one was hard to choose, but since I always skip 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift when it comes on I chose that one. This chapter has ties to "My Darling Boy," chapter 2 of "Terms of Endearment" ('Ducky') and** **"Bad Blood" (sort of), but all you need to know is that Bertie is from my own head canon for Pam and is her older brother.  
**

 _ **Day Two: The Best Day**_

…  
 _I come home crying and you hold me tight_  
 _[...]_  
 _Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
 _But I know I had the best day_  
 _With you today_  
-'The Best Day'  
…

She was still crying.

It had been two days since she'd found Bertie's name in the casualty list and she still hadn't spoken to him about it.

Eric sat in the living room with his head in his hands trying to block out the sobbing coming from the bedroom. He'd never been very good with crying women, he was always worried that he'd somehow make it worse.

But Pam was different, he felt her pain like it was his own. He might not be able to make this right, but he couldn't continue to let her suffer.

He was outside the bedroom door in almost the next moment; he hesitated for a brief moment before knocking on the door.

There wasn't even a pause in her crying and Eric took that as his cue to enter.

"Pam?" he asked gently as he cautiously slipped into the room.

Pam remained with her back to the door, curled up on her side and sobbing.

Eric stopped by the side of the bed, "What can I do?" he asked, feeling helpless and a little bit desperate as her tears continued.

"He's gone," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know," Eric said quietly, "I'm sorry."

She rolled over to face him, "I still love him."

"I know."

She sniffed, "And it hurts."

"I know," Eric repeated gently, crawling onto the bed and cradling her against his chest as her eyes welled with more tears.

"I love you," he whispered, unsure of what else to say as she started to sob against his neck.

Eventually her tears subsided, but Eric could still feel the pain and sorrow coursing through their bond. He tightened his hold on her, willing to stay like that for eternity if that was what she needed.

"His favourite colour was blue," Pam said finally, breaking the silence.

Eric pulled back slightly, surprised by the non sequitur and she gave him a small, shy smile.

"And he loved to sing," she continued with a small laugh, "usually loudly and slightly off-key."

Eric smiled, "What else did he like to do?" he prompted, settling back against the pillows.

Pam's smile broadened at his encouragement and, nestled against him, she began to tell him all about her brother.

Stories that he would hear many times in the future, but he didn't care. She was finally smiling again and that was all that mattered.


	3. Day Three: Woody's Roundup

**A/N: Day 3 - A Song That Makes You Happy. I chose "Woody's Roundup" from _Toy Story 2_ , not entirely sure why but it does always make me smile...Thanks for the encouragement, hope you enjoy the next installment, little bit random but that's kind of normal ;)**

 _ **Day Three: Woody's Roundup  
**_

…  
 _He's the rootinest, tootinest, shootinest, hootinest cowboy around_  
-'Woody's Roundup'  
…

"What are you wearing?" Pam asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading as Eric walked into the room dressed as a cowboy.

"My Halloween costume," Eric replied easily, he frowned as he took in her flannel pyjamas, "shouldn't you be getting into yours?"

"I'm not going," Pam said flatly, turning back to her magazine.

Eric's frown deepened, "Why?"

Pam gave him a contemptuous look, "It's a Halloween party at _Sookie's_ ," she reminded him, "what possible inducement is there for me to go?"

Eric waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, "Nice try cowboy," she deadpanned, turning back to her magazine.

"You could be my bar wench," he suggested, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"As tempting as that sounds, the answer is still no," Pam replied absently, not even bothering to look up.

"Pocahontas?" Eric continued, "The Little Mermaid? Or what's her name? That other one you like."

Pam raised an eyebrow as she eyed him over the magazine, "Very helpful," she commented drily.

Eric snapped his fingers and gave her a triumphant smile, "Tinkerbell!" he said proudly, "You could come as Tinkerbell."

Pam narrowed her eyes, "Don't you think there are enough fairies in your life?"

Eric grinned, "Ah-ha, so _that's_ what this is about. You're jealous," he pronounced, sounding almost pleased.

Pam ignored him and turned back to her magazine, "Egotist," she muttered under her breath.

"You are," Eric insisted, clearly delighted, "you're jealous of Sookie."

Pam threw her magazine at him, "I'm _not_ jealous," she snapped, standing up, "I just don't like her and for the _life_ of me I don't know why you do."

Eric caught her wrist as she made to leave the room, "Pam, you know that you will always come first," he told her seriously, "no matter what."

Pam glanced over her shoulder at him, "Then don't go tonight."

Eric didn't even hesitate, "Fine," he agreed, releasing her and sitting back, "but now I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go," he added with mock regret.

Pam grinned, "I'm sure I still have that cabaret dress somewhere," she told him casually as she sauntered out of the room.

Eric watched her go for a split second before he followed her out at vampire speed.


	4. Day Four: Wind Beneath My Wings

**A/N: Day 4 - A Song That Makes You Sad. I chose "Wind Beneath My Wings" - hope you like it :)**

 _ **Day Four: Wind Beneath My Wings  
**_

…  
 _So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name  
I never once heard you complain  
_[...] _  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
 _But I've got it all here in my heart._  
 _I want you to know I know the truth,_  
 _I would be nothing without you._  
-'Wind Beneath My Wings'  
…

"It doesn't bother me," Pam attempted to reassure Eric as she followed him into his office.

"Well it bothers me," Eric replied with a huff as he sat down behind his desk.

"Why?"

Eric looked up at her, clearly incensed, "Because you're more than just a pretty face."

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I've been considered worse in my time."

"That doesn't matter," Eric growled, standing up and moving to glare out the window, "people should have more respect."

"Eric," Pam began in her best placating tone, "it's fine, really."

Eric ignored her and continued to glare moodily out of the window, watching the film crew pack up their equipment. "They barely even acknowledged your existence," he hissed.

Pam rolled her eyes, "What does it matter?"

"It _matters_ ," Eric spat, spinning on his heel, "because _you_ matter. Without you there wouldn't even _be_ a Fangtasia, I wouldn't be Sheriff," he made an exasperated motion with his hands, "without _you_ I wouldn't have done half the things that I've done." He flopped back down in his seat, "Without you, I would be nothing."

Pam suppressed a smile at his petulant expression as she came to sit in his lap, "I don't care what other people think," she murmured in his ear as she draped her arms around his neck. " _Yours_ is the only opinion that I care about," she added, kissing his forehead.

Eric's arms slipped around her waist as his expression cleared a little.

"And for the record," she continued in a low tone, " _I'm_ the one who'd be nothing without _you_."

Eric tightened his hold on her, "How about we call it even?"

Pam smirked, "Fine," she agreed as Eric ended the conversation by kissing her soundly.


	5. Day Five: Barbie Girl

**A/N: Day 5 - A Song That Reminds You Of Someone. I chose "Barbie Girl." This is set sometime before the show started as they're preparing to go celebrate Sophie-Anne's accession - hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Five: Barbie Girl**_

… _  
I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_[...] _  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_  
 _Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_  
-'Barbie Girl'  
…

"What about this one? This one is nice," Eric suggested, holding up one of the many dresses piled up on the bed.

Pam pulled a face, "I last wore that dress in 1946," she told him, turning back to her wardrobe, "I think it might be a _little_ dated now."

Eric regarded the dress thoughtfully, "I like this dress."

"I know, that's why I kept it," Pam replied absently as she continued to hunt through her wardrobe.

Eric looked over her in surprise, before setting the dress aside and moving to lean against the doorframe to her walk-in wardrobe.

"You know," he began casually, "as much as I enjoy helping you choose something to wear, what you're wearing now is my favourite."

"But I'm not wearing anyth-" she broke off and shot him a dark look over her shoulder, "nice try."

Eric smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "Worth a shot," he said easily as he moved back over to the bed.

"I thought you wanted to go to see the new Queen," Pam commented as she turned back to searching through her wardrobe.

"I did," Eric replied absently as he sorted through the clothes on the bed, "but I can think of much better uses of our time."

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you can," she said drily, "but we should pay our respects to the new regime." She popped her head around the doorframe, "If you play nice, I promise I'll make it up to you…" she added in a sultry tone.

"In that case, I think you should wear this," Eric told her, moving aside some of the dresses to reveal a white box.

Pam hid an amused smile as he handed it to her, "You planned this, didn't you?" she asked after taking a quick peek inside.

Eric's only response was a wink as he left the room.

Pam shook her head as she opened the box to remove the dress, "Incorrigible," she murmured as she slipped it on.

Needless to say, they didn't stay for very long at the celebrations for the new Queen's accession.


	6. Day Six: You Don't Own Me

**A/N: Day 6 - A Song That Reminds You Of Somewhere. I chose "You Don't Own Me." Might be a bit of a stretch, but we all know they can move faster than humans can see ;)**

 _ **Day Six: You Don't Own Me**_

" _Please_ Eric?"

Eric half turned away and sent off a brief text, so quickly that Sookie didn't notice.

The message was four words long and sent to his second-in-command cum partner-in-crime who was muttering things under her breath: _I can hear you_.

He dimly heard her phone ping as he turned his attention back to Sookie and could just see the face she pulled at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I might need a little more inducement," he informed her, surreptitiously sneaking a look at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

 _Good. You were meant to._

He smothered a grin as he tapped a quick message back, listening with half an ear as Sookie tried to appeal to his sense of common decency.

Her monologue allowed ample time for a clandestine correspondence between the two vampires:

 _You're being distracting._

 _Really? I thought she always had your undivided attention._

 _Only one woman has that distinction._

 _That must be why you immediately dropped everything when she walked into the bar._

 _Don't be ridiculous. This is just business._

 _And how, exactly, does Sookie fit into the business? Is she your partner now?_

 _Don't be stupid._

 _Don't tell me what to do._

 _I wouldn't dare._

 _You don't own me._

He barely had time to reply before he was bombarded with a flurry of texts:

 _I don't tell you what to do. / And I don't tell you what to say. / So, just let me be myself. / That's all I ask of you.  
_

It took all of Eric's self-control not to laugh and he schooled his features into a mask of polite interest as he continued to listen to Sookie. Although he did manage to shoot a mock glare in Pam's direction.

The sunny smile he received in response wasn't very reassuring and he was in the middle of explaining to Sookie why he wasn't interested in helping her with whatever her latest drama was when he received another text.

 _Can I interest you in another classic?_

Hiding an amused smile he shot off a brief response as he finished up with Sookie.

 _No._

 _Spoilsport._

Eric shot her a meaningful look as he escorted Sookie to the door and fired off another text.

 _I'll deal with your insubordination later._

He bit back a laugh as he received another message: _You still don't own me._

He smirked as he sent another response as he came back into the bar.

 _I think you'll find that I do._

She raised an eyebrow and shot him a challenging look from across the room.

 _Prove it._

He grinned at her.

 _Oh, I will._

The flirtatious smile she gave him was all the response he needed.


	7. Day Seven: Crying

**A/N: Day - A Song That Reminds You Of A Certain Event; I chose "Crying." This is my version of what happened after Godric's death, the whole thing with Sookie is just a dream sequence anyway (plus it bugs me that we never saw Pam's reaction). Hope you enjoy it and a special thank you to those who have reviewed this anonymously, you've been very kind :)**

 _ **Day Seven: Crying  
**_

…  
 _Yes, now you're gone  
And from this moment on  
I'll be crying, crying  
Crying, crying  
Yeah, crying, crying  
Over you_  
-'Crying'  
…

Pam drummed her fingers anxiously on the armrest of Eric's throne as she waited for him to return. She looked up as he entered the bar, looking decidedly worse for wear.

He looked up at her with a haunted expression and his knees buckled.

She was at his side in the next moment, holding him close as he burst into tears. She shifted her hold on him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his face deeper into her neck.

"I can't believe he's gone," he said finally, pulling back slightly to look at her but keeping his hands firmly on her hips.

"I know," she said softly, draping her arms loosely around his neck, "I can't either."

Eric rested his forehead against hers with a sigh, "I begged him not to do it," he whispered hoarsely. "But he ordered me to go," he added, biting back an anguished sob.

Pam cradled his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "He only did that because he loved you," she told him. "You have to believe that," she added when he looked doubtful, "he didn't want your last memory of him to be his death."

Eric broke into sobs once more and Pam held him close, making soothing noises as she stroked the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered after a long moment.

"Just promise me that you will never leave me," he murmured against her neck.

"Never," she promised.

"I can't lose you," he continued as though she hadn't spoken and pulled back slightly to look deeply into her eyes. "Losing Godric…" he choked back a sob, "is unbearable, but losing you…" he shook his head. "I wouldn't survive," he finished in a hoarse whisper, bringing his hands up to cradle her face as he rested his forehead against hers once more.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him, covering his hands with her own, "I promise."

They shared a watery smile as he kissed her forehead, " _Jag älskar dig min älskade_ ,"* he murmured.

"I know," she replied, pecking him on the lips.

She had barely moved away when Eric pulled her in for a searing kiss, "Let's go home," he suggested in a low tone as they broke apart.

Pam nodded wordlessly and, scooping her up in his arms, he carried her off into the night at vampire speed.

...

 _Jag älskar dig min älskade =_ I love you my darling thank you, Google)


	8. Day Eight: Diamonds Are Forever

**A/N: Day 8 - A Song You Know All The Words To. I chose "Diamonds Are Forever." This is set very early on after Pam was turned and ties-in (again) with my backstory for her. Hope you like :)**

 ** _Day Eight: Diamonds Are Forever_**

 _Diamonds are forever,  
They are all I need to please me,  
They can stimulate and tease me,  
They won't leave in the night,  
I've no fear that they might desert me._  
-'Diamonds Are Forever'  
…

At first the anxiety had been a niggling feeling at the back of his mind, but the closer he got to the house where he'd left her the more it built until the feeling was almost suffocating. He tried to send back a wave of reassurance, but her fear was so great that he couldn't break through.

He quickened his pace, suddenly concerned that something might have happened to her in his absence.

Visions of her being held captive – or worse – flittered through his mind, but he was not expecting to find her buried under the blankets in their bed.

He took a calming breath, attempting to diffuse some of the panic coursing between them.

It was then that he caught the underlying sense of rejection.

A chill went through him and he took a step towards the bed, "I'm so sorry, Pamela," he told her quietly, "things went much longer than I was anticipating."

"I thought you weren't coming back," came the muffled response, "I thought…" her voice caught, "I thought you'd left me."

"Never," he declared, coming to kneel by the side of the bed, "I would _never_ abandon you."

The lump in the bed shifted and she peeped over the top of the covers, "You say that _now_ ," she began, but he cut her off with a resolute shake of his head.

"I swear to you, Pamela, I am not going anywhere," he promised. "For all eternity, remember? I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he added with a half-smile.

She smiled shyly at him, "What did I do to deserve that?"

He laughed and her smile broadened, before she averted her gaze, "I'm sorry I doubted you," she said finally.

Eric reached out to stroke the side of her face, "I'm sorry that I was away for so long."

Hesitantly she covered his hand with her own, "Thank you for coming back."

"Always," he promised as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

He could tell through their bond that his words had gone a long way to assuaging some of her fears but he still couldn't resist buying her the first of many presents: an eternity ring studded with diamonds.


	9. Day Nine: Evil Is Going On

**A/N: Day 9 - A Song That You Can Dance To. I chose "Evil Is Going On." This is another version of 'Nora-finds-out-about-Pam,' but this time I stayed closer to canon - hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Nine: Evil Is Going On**_

..  
 _If you make it to your house  
Knock on the front door  
Run 'round to the back  
You'll catch him just before he go_  
-'Evil Is Going On'  
…

Eric let out an enraged snarl as he caught the other vampire lurking in the shadows outside his house.

Slamming them into the wall, he had the intruder pinned by the throat before he recognised her.

"Nora?" he asked, blinking in surprise and feeling all of his anger dissipate.

"Hello to you too, brother," she greeted him drily as she shook him off.

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded, taking a step back, "I could have killed you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Nora retorted, dusting herself off.

Eric rolled his eyes, but let the comment pass.

"Godric sent me," Nora continued, "he hadn't heard from you for a while, he was worried." She folded her arms as she regarded him, "But I can see that he has no cause for concern, you just have a new lover."

Eric glanced passed her to where Pam could be seen through the window, reading a book, "She's not just my lover," he told her levelly, "she's my Child."

Nora gaped at him, "Your _Child?_ When were you planning on telling us that little bombshell?"

"It doesn't change anything," he insisted.

"It changes _everything_ ," Nora snapped, "I can barely see you and Godric without raising suspicion and now you have a _Child_?" she shook her head, "I can't do this," she said finally, making to go, "I can't see you anymore."

"Don't be stupid," Eric scoffed, blocking her path.

"I'm serious, Eric," Nora replied, glaring up at him, "she can't know about me, I can't risk it," she paused, "it's either her or me."

Eric turned away, "You can't ask me to choose."

"I'm not asking, Eric," Nora told him flatly, "I'm _telling_ you how it has to be."

Eric looked torn as he turned back around to face her, "I promised her that I would never abandon her."

"And you promised me that you'd keep me safe," she reminded him.

Eric's shoulders slumped slightly, "I can't leave her," he said quietly, "I _won't_ leave her."

Nora nodded, "Then I guess this is good bye," she said, pushing passed him.

"Nora, I-" he began, turning to face her but she cut him off.

"It's all right, Eric," she assured him, "you love her, there's no shame in that."

"I love you too," he insisted.

Nora smiled, a hint of sadness in her dark eyes, "I know, but you love her more."

She was gone in the next moment and, as guilty as he felt over the incident, Eric couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.


	10. Day Ten: Everything's All Right

**A/N: Day 10 - A Song That Makes You Fall Asleep. I chose "Everything's All Right" from _Jesus Christ Superstar_ , I've always found it relaxing some of the dialogue is borrowed from _Tangled_ (it just seemed very Paric to me). Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Ten: Everything's All Right**_

…  
 _Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on to problems that upset you  
Oh, don't you know everything's alright?  
Yes, everything's fine  
_[…] _  
Close your eyes, close your eyes and relax  
Think of nothing tonight  
(Everything's all right, yes)  
(Everything's all right, yes)_  
-'Everything's All Right'  
…

Eric was still seething with barely controlled rage, fuelled by his fear at almost losing the one person he couldn't live without.

His hold tightened on the person in question as she whimpered, "It's all right," he soothed, unclenching his jaw with difficulty. "I'm here," he added, running a soothing hand down her back, "everything's all right."

Pam buried her face deeper into his neck, "I can still see his face," she whispered.

Eric thought about the puddle of blood and dismembered body parts that were all that remained of her assailant, "He won't hurt you again," he assured her.

"Thank you," she murmured, burying herself deeper in his embrace.

Eric made no comment, but held her close as she continued to tremble. He grit his teeth, Pam was the strongest woman he knew and he hated seeing her so vulnerable.

"He said you wouldn't come," she continued after a moment.

"I will _always_ come for you," Eric promised.

"He said you were dead," she added with a small sob as though he hadn't spoken, she clutched him tighter, "and I couldn't feel you any more…" she trailed off as she burst into fresh tears.

Eric pulled her impossibly close, "I'm right here," he whispered in her ear, "and I'm never going to leave you," he paused, "besides, I'm already dead."

She laughed in spite of herself and pulled back to look him in the face, "You're an idiot."

It was Eric's turn to laugh, "Maybe," he conceded.

His amusement faded as he regarded her for a long moment, "I love you," he said softly.

Pam smiled softly, "I love you more."

"I love you _most_ ," Eric replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Pam gave a small, contented sigh as she buried her face in his neck once more and, safe in her Maker's arms, she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Day 11: You're Going To Lose That Girl

**A/N: A Song From Your Favourite Band. I chose "You're Going To Lose That Girl" by the Beatles :) Again this is set relatively early on in their relationship (definitely before the show starts anyway). Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Day Eleven: You're Going To Lose That Girl**_

…  
 _You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
If you don't treat her right, my friend  
You're going to find her gone_  
-'You're Going To Lose That Girl'  
…

Godric frowned as he watched Eric fawn over a blushing debutante while Pam stood off to the side ignoring the interaction and flirting outrageously with a young man.

Eventually, Eric extracted himself from his conversation and came to join his Maker.

"I can feel your disapproval," he comment drily, taking a glass of champagne from a passing tray and pretending to take a sip.

"If you're not careful, you're going to lose her," Godric said flatly.

"I don't think there's any danger of that," Eric replied airily, winking at the debutante who giggled.

Godric's frown deepened, "I'm not talking about her and you know it."

Eric sobered as he pretended to take another sip of his champagne, "Pam would never leave me," he informed him.

Godric raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Eric eyed his Maker warily, "She's mine," he reminded him.

Godric spread his hands innocently, "I have no intention of taking her from you," he assured him, "and you made it _quite_ clear that you would never stand for that anyway. Just…be careful that your own actions don't chase her away," he added in a serious tone.

Eric pursed his lips but said nothing as he watched Pam continue to flirt with her companion and a second man who had joined the conversation.

"She's mine," Eric repeated firmly, more to himself than to Godric.

"Then take care to remind her of that," Godric counseled, "and not with any of your macho-Viking nonsense," he stipulated, "please _try_ to be a gentleman."

Eric gave him a charming smile, "Am I ever anything else?" he asked, walking away.

"Frequently," Godric muttered with a hint of indulgent affection.

If Eric heard his comment, he chose to ignore it as he made his way over to Pam and cut in on her conversation before leading her out onto the dancefloor.

Much to the chagrin of her companions and the debutante.

Godric smiled as he watched the pair gracefully move across the dancefloor, his smile turned into a grin as Eric whispered something in Pam's ear that made her giggle.

His Child had always had an eye for beautiful women and he knew that Pam turned a blind eye to his occasional fancies. He just hoped that her patience would hold and his philandering wouldn't cost him the one woman that he'd chosen to spend eternity with.


	12. Day Twelve: Gotta Be You

**A/N: Day 12 - A Song From A Band You Hate. 'Hate' might be a bit strong but I honestly don't understand all the hype around One Direction, so I chose one of theirs - "Gotta Be You." This is set after Sylvie has been killed and our dynamic duo are en route to Shreveport (and their 'fabulous' video store, haha). Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Day Twelve: Gotta Be You**_

…  
 _It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you_  
-'Gotta Be You'  
…

She hadn't even looked at him during the long ride to…wherever it was the Yakuza were taking them.

At first it hadn't bother him as he was lost in his own thoughts, but he soon realised that she wasn't just ignoring him, she was also blocking their bond. Although he respected her space, there were times when he wished that he hadn't taught her that particular trick and this was definitely one of those times.

"I'm sorry Pam," he said finally, breaking the silence, "I should have listened to you."

He paused, watching her carefully for any response, but she remained curled up in the corner with her hair hanging over her face.

He cleared his throat, "I know you're angry, but I need to know that you're on my side."

"I'm not angry," she replied in a small voice, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and he was shocked to find her in tears, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Eric asked, genuinely confused by her reaction.

"I know how much you cared about her," she explained, looking away, "and I'm so sorry you had to choose," she added, her voice catching slightly as she bit back a sob.

Eric closed his eyes for a brief moment as he thought of Sylvie, "Firstly, none of this is your fault," he told her firmly, opening his eyes, "and, secondly, there was no choice. If I could, I would have saved you both," he admitted, "but I was never going to let you die."

Still a little overwhelmed by the whole experience, Pam burst into tears. A little alarmed by the outburst, Eric pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as she sobbed into his neck.

Eventually her tears subsided and they sat in companionable silence, each drawing comfort from the presence of the other.

"I wouldn't have blamed you," Pam commented finally.

"Well, that's very nice of you, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," Eric replied evenly, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

He felt a small flicker of doubt through their bond and he tightened his hold on her, "I have loved many women in my time," he continued in a low tone, "but you will always come first."

"Thank you," she said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Eric kissed the top of her head, "Now that we've cleared that up, are you with me or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled back to look at her.

Pam smiled, "Always."


	13. Day 13: Someday My Prince Will Come

**A/N: Day 13 - A Song That Is A Guilty Pleasure. I chose "Someday My Prince Will Come." Thanks for all the reviews - hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Thirteen: Someday My Prince Will Come**_

…  
 _Someday my Prince will come,  
Someday we'll meet again,  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever, I know_  
-'Someday My Prince Will Come'  
…

It was a weakness that Pam was loathe to admit to, but she had a strong romantic streak.

Life had taught her to keep it well hidden, as it had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion, but she still liked to believe in happy endings.

Despite her often spoken conviction that her life would never turn out that way, she hadn't been able to stop hoping that it would.

And it had.

As trite and saccharine as it sounded, she'd found her Prince and she worshipped him.

In her opinion, it was pure luck that he adored her in return as she'd known, almost from the start, that even if he'd beat her she'd still kiss his hands and love him.

But he'd never raised a hand to her, instead he'd swept her off her feet and taken her far away from her old life.

What followed hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows, but they'd always found their way back to each other.

No matter what happened, no matter how far from her he seemed to stray: she knew that she could count on him when it mattered. That she could trust him and that he would _always_ love her.

And, in the end, _that_ was the happily ever after she'd always dreamed of.


	14. Day Fourteen: The Guardian

**A/N: Day 14 - A Song That No One Would Expect You To Love. I chose "The Guardian" since, even though I have pretty eclectic taste in music, I'm pretty sure most people I know would be surprised that I listen to Delta. This one is set during the time Pam is being held by the Magister in season 3, just before Eric comes to her rescue. Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Fourteen: The Guardian**_

…  
 _I swallow the urge  
To call out your name  
The need crashes in  
I brace for the wave  
And pray it will pass_  
-'The Guardian'  
…

She'd held out against the torture and the taunts, knowing full well that all the Magister wanted was for her to beg for mercy.

But she was the Child of Eric Northman and she would not beg.

Nor would she let him see her cry or call out for her Maker to save her, she knew that Eric would come for her. It was only a matter of holding out until he did.

But it wasn't easy.

It took every ounce of her self-control not to scream for Eric to save her when the silver cut into her skin or even to whisper his name as a comfort to herself.

She was well aware of her own weakness and the only way she was going to get through this ordeal was by pushing all thoughts of her Maker aside. Only then could she concentrate on maintaining as much dignity as she could under the Magister's attacks and keep up enough strength to conceal as much of her pain from Eric as possible.

Inevitably, she lost track of the time and her control over the block she'd imposed on their bond was starting to weaken. In these situations, Eric made it a point not to block his end of the bond and it almost hurt more to know that some of her pain was starting to seep through, as evidenced by the reassurance he sent in return.

She could barely control her fear as the Magister once again came into view, this time carrying a box containing sterling silver earrings.

She steeled herself as he pinched her eyelid, certain that this would be the beginning of the end.

"Enough!"

The simple command was enough to restore all her formerly lost hope and she allowed herself the one comfort she'd denied herself throughout her suffering by breathing his name.

"...Eric."


	15. Day Fifteen: No Strings

**A/N: Day 15 - A Song That Describes You. I chose "No Strings." This is set just before Eric meets Pam, hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Fifteen: No Strings**_

…  
 _No strings and no connections  
No ties to my affections  
I'm fancy free and free for anything fancy_  
-'No Strings'  
…

Eric hummed to himself as he walked through the darkened streets, revelling in his freedom as he enjoyed some time away from his Maker and sister. As much as he loved them both he found that he was happiest on his own, when he didn't have to take anyone else into account.

His love of solitude and freedom partially accounted for the fact that he'd never felt the urge to create a Child of his own. Mostly, however, he'd just never found anyone beyond his own family whose existence he couldn't live without.

He was broken from his thoughts as he caught sight of a woman making her way down an alley. He'd always had an eye for beautiful women and she was extraordinary.

Almost of his own volition, he changed course and began following her, careful to keep a safe distance.

He would be forever grateful that he had done so as he was not the only man to follow her that night.

He missed most of the brief exchange between the woman and the other man, but he quickened his pace as the man shoved her against the wall. He saw the flash of a knife in the lamplight and, without thinking, reacted at vampire speed.

The man was lying dead at his feet before Eric had even thought through the implications of his actions. The woman remained pressed up against the wall, attempting to calm herself as she looked between him and the body.

"You're not afraid," he observed after a moment.

The woman was obviously rattled but replied in a calmer tone than he'd expected, "I'm no stranger to dead bodies."

"The streets can be dangerous at this hour," he told her idly, wiping his hands clean with his handkerchief, "a lady should really be more careful."

"If I meet a lady I'll let her know," she replied dryly making him smile.

He shot an appraising look at her out of the corner of his eye, she was even more beautiful up close and his movements took on a suave edge as he made his way over to her.

"That is a lovely dress," he said, casting an appreciative look over her figure. "I'm sorry about all the blood," he added, looking into her eyes.

She shrugged it off, clearly flustered and he wondered whether it was still the aftershock from the attack or his proximity. He tested his theory by leaning in a little closer, pleased when her eyes flicked to his lips.

His proximity it was then.

"This should cover it," he continued, dropping some money into her palm.

She gazed up at him, "Thank you, Mr…?"

She trailed off expectantly and he smirked before disappearing into the night.

At least she thought he had, in reality he'd merely disappeared back into the shadows and continued to watch her as she made her way home.

Eric had always scoffed at Godric's romantic notion that one day he would find someone who would turn his world upside down and cause him to change his mind about becoming a Maker. But as he watched the woman disappear inside her house he had to concede that, once again, his Maker was right.

She was _meant_ to be his.


	16. Day Sixteen: Teardrops On My Guitar

**A/N: Day 16 - A Song That You Used To Love But No Hate. Again 'hate' might be a bit strong, but I chose "Teardrops On My Guitar." This one is set after Eric tried to kill himself (and Russell) by burning from the sun in series 3. In my head this happens when they go to ground straight after Sookie saves Eric and Russell, but it could be a bit after too. Anyways, hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Sixteen: Teardrops On My Guitar**_

…  
 _'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
_-'Teardrops On My Guitar  
…

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Pam demanded as Eric settled down behind her.

"Going to ground," Eric replied easily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"I'm glad you survived, but that doesn't change the fact that I think you're a f*cking idiot," she retorted.

"Mm, but you still love me," Eric countered, burying his face in her hair.

Pam pursed her lips and, breaking from his hold, moved to the other side of the cubbyhole.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Being cold and heartless," she snapped, keeping her back to him and hugging herself, "now leave me alone."

"I thought you understood," he said quietly after a long moment.

"Understanding your reasons doesn't make it hurt any less," she replied, just as quietly.

Eric reached out a hand, before he reconsidered and reached out tentatively through their bond instead. He relaxed slightly as he met no resistance, "Leaving you was not a choice that I made lightly," he told her in a low tone, sending a wave of affection in her direction, "but there was no other way."

She rolled over slowly, "I still think you're a heartless bastard," she said after a moment.

"I know."

"And an idiot."

"I know."

She sighed, "But I suppose I love you anyway."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You suppose?" he teased, as Pam allowed him to pull her into his arms.

Pam twined her arms around his neck, "I love you," she said seriously.

Eric smiled and pecked her on the lips, "Good."

Pam smirked, "Heartless bastard."

"Cold hearted b*tch," he countered, pulling her in for another kiss.


	17. Day Seventeen: Wasn't Expecting That

**A/N: Day 17 - A Song You Hear Often On The Radio. I chose "Wasn't Expecting That." This is set _very_ early in their relationship, I just figure that this sort of thing would throw Eric a little bit (definitely the first time anyway) ;) Hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Seventeen: Wasn't Expecting That**_

…  
 _It was only a word  
It was almost misheard  
I wasn't expecting that  
But it came without fear_  
-'Wasn't Expecting That'  
…

"I love you."

Eric froze, panicked as he tried to think of what to say. He swallowed thickly as Pam continued to absently draw patterns on his bare chest.

"Uh…"

"It's all right, Eric," Pam said softly, "you don't have to say anything," she looked up at him with a smile, "I just thought you should know," she added, reaching up to peck him on the lips.

Eric blinked, still a little thrown by her revelation as she settled back down with her head on his shoulder.

He supposed that it shouldn't have surprised him, he'd felt her affection for him through their bond but he'd never suspected that her feelings for him ran so deep.

Pam resumed absently tracing patterns on his chest and he frowned, he should have been paying more attention. He _should_ have been prepared for her revelation, that way he would have had a suitable answer.

Or, preferably, could have headed her off before she said anything.

He sighed inwardly, why did women always have to complicate things?

"Are you all right?" Pam asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He could feel her uncertainty through their bond and his frown deepened, as his Child she should feel free to tell him anything. Even if it was unwelcome.

Not that her revelation _was_ unwelcome.

Quite the opposite in fact.

His expression cleared and he smiled down at her, "I'm fine," he assured her, "you surprised me, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I…" he cleared his throat, surprised by how difficult he suddenly found it to voice his emotions, "I love you too."

He could feel her elation through their bond, but she kept her tone neutral, "I know."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he shifted so that he had a better view of her face, "Oh you do, do you?" he teased.

She grinned up at him, "Yes."

Eric rolled them over so that he was on top of her, "I'm not sure you know just _how much_ I love you," he told her seriously.

"I guess you'll just have to show me," she replied easily.

Eric's grin took on a rakish edge, "I guess so," he agreed, ending the conversation with a searing kiss.


	18. Day Eighteen: The Lady Is A Vamp

**A/N: Day 18 - A Song That You Wish You Heard On The Radio. I chose "The Lady Is A Vamp." This came out of a conversation I was having with some work colleagues where we were reminiscing about the Spice Girls. I got a little nostalgic ;) Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Day Eighteen: The Lady Is A Vamp**_

…  
 _That's all in the past, legends built to last  
But she's got something new  
She's a power girl of the 90's world  
And she knows just what to do_  
-'The Lady Is A Vamp'  
...

Eric finished tallying the evening's takings and locked the ledger away in his desk, he stretched as he stood up and headed into the bar.

He stopped short at the end of the hallway as he caught sight of Pam who, oblivious to his presence, was dancing around the bar with the broom.

Stifling a laugh, he leaned against the doorframe and continued to watch as she started singing along with the music.

" _Cos' the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a dadadadada da da  
Come on fellows raise your bets cos you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the top of the top she's the best!_"

She executed a particularly complicated move with her broom-cum-partner and stopped short when she caught him watching her.

"Um, hello," she greeted him looking a little uncomfortable as she set the broom aside and turned off the music. "Ready to go?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Whenever you are," Eric replied, keeping his expression neutral as he pushed off the doorframe.

Pam motioned for him to lead the way and fell into step beside him, he caught her shoot an apprehensive look in his direction but he decided to let her stew for a bit longer.

He turned off the lights before ushering her out the door and locking up behind them. Silently they both climbed into the car.

"So," Eric began conversationally as he turned on the engine, "you're a vixen, huh?"

Pam narrowed her eyes, "Just how much did you see?"

Eric grinned, "Enough."

"And just how much is 'enough'?" she demanded.

His grin widened, "Enough to know that you _are_ , indeed, the best."

Pam regarded him for a long moment, unsure how to respond to his teasing.

"What?" he prompted, glancing at her.

"I'm just wondering what I'll have to do to for you to never mention this again," she replied warily.

Eric shot her a roguish grin, "I'm sure I'll think of something," he promised with a wink.

Pam rolled her eyes to hide an amused smile, "I'm sure you will."


	19. Day Nineteen: Let's Get Married

**A/N: Day 19 - A Song From You Favourite Album. This one was really tricky, but in the end I chose "Let's Get Married" from the _Sunshine on Leith_ soundtrack (or album by the Proclaimers depending on your preference). Just a little bit of silliness (what else is new? :P) that I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Day Nineteen: Let's Get Married**_

…  
 _And I'll be the one  
Who's by your side  
I'll be the one  
Still taking pride  
When we're old if they ask me  
"How do you define succes?"  
I'll say, you meet a woman  
You fall in love  
You ask her and she says "Yes"_

 _Let's get married_  
 _I love and I want to stay with you_  
-'Let's Get Married'  
…

"Let's get married."

Pam looked up from the book she was reading to where Eric was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, "Excuse me?"

"Let's get married," Eric repeated, looking a little apprehensive.

Pam set her book aside, "Why?"

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Why not?"

"Because it's a human tradition? Because it's less binding than the bond we already share?" she suggested.

"Well, when you put it like _that_ let's just forget it then," Eric huffed, turning back to his laptop.

Pam regarded him for a long moment, "Eric, what's this about?" she asked gently.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture," he replied, still in a snit.

Pam raised an eyebrow but wisely waited for him to continue, he glanced at her and sighed.

"Or _maybe_ I'd just like a more tangible symbol for the world to know that you're mine," he confessed, keeping his gaze steadfastly on the laptop in front of him.

Pam leaned across and carefully removed the laptop from his grasp, "I already belong to you in all the ways that matter," she reminded him, setting the laptop down on the coffee table. "Nothing and no one is ever going to change that," she added.

"It would keep other vampires from sniffing around," Eric replied gruffly, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Pam bit her lip to keep from laughing at his petulant expression, " _That's_ what this is about? Eric, those vampires didn't even stay in Shreveport for more than a night."

"Doesn't matter, they should have respected the fact that you belong to me," he grumbled.

"Yes and since they didn't respect your rights as my Maker then _clearly_ a human marriage ritual will make all the difference," Pam retorted.

"It might," Eric replied stubbornly.

"Eric," Pam said seriously, "I'm not going anywhere, married or not," she promised, kissing him on the cheek.

"So that's a no on the whole marriage thing?" Eric confirmed, slightly mollified as she nestled against his side.

"Yes," she replied, kissing his jaw.

Eric suddenly looked nervous again as he reached into his pocket, "Will you still wear my ring?"

Pam gave a delighted laugh and held out her left hand, "Of course."

Touched in spite of herself, Pam watched Eric slip the ring onto her finger before giving her a sheepish smile.

"Thank you," he murmured.

In an uncharacteristic burst of emotion, Pam flung her arms around his neck, "You may kiss the bride," she teased as she closed the distance between them.


	20. Day Twenty: Forsaken

**A/N: Day 20 - A Song You Listen To When You're Angry. I chose "Forsaken," although I usually listen to anything on the _Queen of the Damned_ soundtrack. This is set just before series seven/Pam finds Eric and is similar to my other story "It Takes Two." Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Twenty: Forsaken**_

…  
 _I'm over it_  
 _You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_  
 _Clouded by memories of the past_  
 _At last, I see_  
-'Forsaken'  
…

He was certain that this time he'd screwed things up completely.

For the first time since he'd turned her, she wasn't going to come to save him from himself. This time she wasn't even going to come looking for him.

And he couldn't blame her.

The cumulative effect of losing Godric, then Nora and of severing his bond with Pam had caught up with him and he'd sunk into a deep depression. One that he both wished she'd come to save him from and hoped that she would stay away.

Some days he wasn't sure what he wanted more.

But he also couldn't help wishing that she would come.

He knew that he didn't deserve her forgiveness or pity or anything but rejection after the way that he treated her. However, with no one and nothing left he found that he couldn't do without her.

Even though he couldn't bear for her to see him like this, he also couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again.

And so he waited.

Both wishing for and dreading the moment when – _if_ – she would come walking through the door.


	21. Day Twenty One: Private Party

**A/N: Day 21 - A Song You Listen To When You're Happy. There's a few, but I chose "Private Party" from the 2013 movie _Goddess_. Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Twenty One: Private Party**_

…  
 _I'm gonna raid the bar fridge,  
I'm gonna hog the bed now,  
I'm gonna play my music,  
I'm gonna play it loud now_

 _And I love a private party_  
 _Nobody's invited_  
-'Private Party'  
…

Pam hummed absently to herself as she walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. Sitting down at her dressing table, she continued to hum as she set the towel aside and began to brush her hair.

Eric was away on business and, although she missed him, she was making the most of the opportunity to pamper herself.

She pulled face at herself in the mirror.

And have a bit of fun unimpeded.

Setting the brush aside, she turned up her music and made her way over to the bed.

She contemplated it for a brief moment before shedding her slippers and, after a brief run up, dive-bombed onto the bed.

Pillows scattered around the room as she stood up and started to jump up and down on the bed, singing along loudly with the music.

As the last notes of the song trailed off, she flopped down on the bed and turned the music back down as she climbed under the blankets. Settling back against the remaining pillows, she relished the opportunity to have the bed to herself as she picked up a book from the bedside table.

Much later that evening (or very early the next morning), Eric returned and raised an eyebrow at the DVD covers and nail polish scattered across the coffee table in the lounge room.

He'd been gone a grand total of two nights and his Child's ability to take over the entire house in such a short amount of time never ceased to amaze him.

Shaking his head, he headed up the stairs in search of her.

He paused in the doorway and regarded the devastation of her bedroom with an amused smile.

Makeup littered the top of her dressing table and the sink in her en suite, whilst the floor of her bedroom was littered with pillows from her bed. A sure sign that she'd been indulging in the (forbidden) activity of jumping on her bed.

In the middle of the chaos was his Child, lying diagonally across the bed and looking like his own personal Sleeping Beauty.

He picked his way through the clutter on the floor to kiss her cheek, "Sleep well, _min princessa_ ,*" he murmured.

"We'll discuss the mess later," he added as he double checked the blackouts on her windows before making his way to his own room.

...

* _min princessa_ = my princess


	22. Day Twenty Two: It's Raining

**A/N: Day 22 - A Song That You Listen To When You're Sad. I chose "It's Raining." This is set during series four, some time after Pam's been cursed. Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Twenty Two: It's Raining**_

…  
 _I've got the blues so bad  
I can hardly catch my breath  
The harder it rains  
The worse, the worse it gets  
This is the time  
I'd love to be holding you tight  
But I guess I'll just go crazy tonight  
I guess I'll just go crazy tonight_  
-'It's Raining'  
…

She should have known what was going to happen, she'd left him with _Sookie_ after all, but she still hadn't been prepared for his puppy-dog eyes and the way he'd fawned over the fairy.

The fact that he wasn't _her_ Eric hadn't made it any easier.

Somewhere inside he was still her Maker and it didn't matter that he'd been cursed it still _hurt_.

Pam dabbed at her eyes, being careful to avoid disturbing any of her rotting skin, this was all a complete disaster made worse by his not being at her side.

By the thought that he might never be at her side again.

She heaved a deep, ragged breath that she didn't need as she contemplated an eternity where he didn't remember anything about her. Where he didn't even _want_ to know about her, where all that was between them was polite conversation.

That was when she broke down.

She didn't know what she'd do without him, how she'd even _begin_ to survive without him by her side. It had been just the two of them against the world for so long that she was completely lost without him.

The sound of her broken sobs filled the bar as she curled up into the foetal position inside her coffin.

What would she do in a world without him in it?


	23. Day Twenty Three: IWTSMLLY

**A/N: Day 23 - A Song That You Want To Play At Your Wedding. Bit tough as it will depend on who I marry, but I chose "I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You." This is set after series seven as Pam and Eric leave Shreveport after collecting Sarah, but before Jess's wedding etc. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

 _ **Day Twenty Three:**_ _ ** **I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You.****_

…  
 _I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you  
\- _I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You  
…

" _I don't know what to do, he wants to die_."

Eric glanced uneasily over to where Pam sat in the front passenger seat as he listened to Sookie continue to pour out her heartache over the phone.

"I don't know what to say to you, Sookie," he said finally, absently adjusting his hold on the steering wheel.

" _I've lost nearly everyone and everything that I care about. Tell me that I don't have to lose him too."_

There was a brief pause.

"Wait for it," Pam muttered under her breath.

" _Tell me that I won't have to lose you,"_ Sookie added.

"There you go," Pam grumbled, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

Even without their bond, Eric knew that she was mentally bracing herself for his reply. He felt a flicker of annoyance that she thought she knew what his answer would be, but it was quickly suppressed as he realised that she had every right to think that way.

But he was going to change all that.

"I can't promise you that, Sookie," he said quietly, glancing at Pam, "especially as I'm in the process of leaving Shreveport."

" _For good?"_ Sookie asked in a small voice.

"I don't know."

There was another pause.

" _Is Pam with you?"_

"Of course."

" _I see."_

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but the only woman I promised forever is sitting right beside me," he glanced across at Pam again. "My only regret is losing sight of that," he added as Pam turned around slowly to look at him, "I won't be making that mistake again."

Pam raised an eyebrow and Eric gave her a meaningful look before turning his attention back to the road.

"I know that's not what you want to hear," he continued, "but that's the way it is."

" _I understand_ ," Sookie said finally, _"I hope you enjoy forever_ ," she added with a hint of bitterness before she hung up.

"Forever, huh?" Pam asked finally, breaking the silence that had descended in the car.

"Yes," Eric said firmly.

"And Willa?"

"What about her?" Eric asked, genuinely confused.

Pam pursed her lips, "Didn't you promise her forever when you turned her?"

"I never said anything about her spending it by my side," Eric countered.

"But _I'm_ stuck with you?" Pam clarified with mock dismay.

Eric grinned, "I'm afraid so."

Pam gave a theatrical sigh, "I suppose I can live with that."

Eric gave a brief nod, "Good."

Pam smiled but said nothing as she resumed staring out the window.

"I mean it you know," Eric continued after a moment, "you're the only woman I chose to spend eternity with, the only woman I _want_ to spend eternity with," he amended as she turned back to face him.

Pam laid a hand on his arm, "I know."

Eric shifted so that he was holding her hand, "I love you," he added, sounding a little gruff.

Pam gave a small trill of laughter, "I know that too."

"And?" he prompted.

Pam rolled her eyes, "And I love you."

"Good," Eric said again as he kissed her hand and the two vampires continued to drive into the night.

Both ignoring the sounds of the captive Sarah Newlin who was trying to escape from her bonds in the boot of the car.


	24. Twenty Four: Remember

**A/N: Day 24 - A Song You Want To Play At Your Funeral. Another tricky one, but I chose "Remember." Someone, I forget who now (sorry!), asked for a story with Godric after series four. So, this is the answer to that request. It's set pretty much straight after the scene between Ginger and Pam, it also has a slight tie in with Chapter/Day 11. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Twenty Four: Remember**_

…  
 _Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory_

 _Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
 _Time can be transcended_  
 _Just remember me_  
-'Remember'  
…

Pam wasn't sure how long she'd stayed sitting in Eric's office, cradled in Ginger's arms as she sobbed her heart out.

But she was pretty sure that it had been long enough.

"Thank you," she said, a little brusquely as she pulled out of the blonde's embrace and stood up.

"Any time," Ginger assured her, eyeing her carefully as she scrambled to her feet.

"I should probably clean up in here," Pam continued, avoiding her gaze as she started to set Eric's office back to rights. "You can go," she added, waving a dismissive hand in Ginger's direction.

Ginger nodded, concern still etched in her features as she did as she was bid.

Pam waited until she was certain Ginger was out of earshot, before she sank to the ground behind Eric's desk with her head in her hands.

He was gone.

She'd lost him and there was nothing she could do to get him back.

The thought brought on another round of tears and she pulled her knees up under her chin as she continued to sob brokenly.

"I told him this would happen," a voice said softly, making her start.

She blinked in surprise as she recognised Godric, "I'm sorry that I was proved right," he continued sadly as she gaped at him.

He smiled, "It's all right, Pamela, you're not going crazy," he assured her.

"I don't understand," she said quietly, still shocked.

Godric's smile widened, "That's all right too." His face clouded in concern, "What's _not_ all right is how Eric has been treating you," he added with a frown.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "I can handle it," she insisted, wiping her eyes.

"You always were strong," Godric conceded with a small, proud smile, "but you don't have to be, you will get through this. Together, like you always have."

Pam raised an eyebrow and Godric shook his head with a hint of amusement, "You're so much like Eric," he murmured, "so stubborn." He looked her in the eye, "I promise you, Eric loves you and this is not the end," he said firmly.

"Trust me, _Banphrionsa_ ,*" he added as she still looked doubtful.

"But how-?" she began, but Godric had disappeared.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Yet, as she got to her feet, she couldn't deny the small grain of hope that his words had given her.

Words that she would cling to in the coming months.

…

 _*Banphrionsa_ – Gaelic for 'Princess' (see my other story "Terms of Endearment")


	25. Day Twenty Five: Love Is An Open Door

**A/N: Day 25 - A Song That Makes You Laugh. There were a few that I thought of but, in the end, "Love Is An Open Door" was the one I could think of a story for ;) This is set sometime during the year when Sookie is with the fairies between series three and four. Oh, and the lines about lying/being gullible are from _The Mummy_. This story has started to get a little dark/sad so this is a bit of silliness to make up for it - hope you enjoy it :) **

_**Day Twenty Five: Love Is An Open Door**_

…  
 _I mean it's crazy  
(What?)  
We finish each other's-  
(Sandwiches!)  
That's what I was going to say!  
_\- 'Love Is An Open Door'  
…

"You lied to me," Bill said gravely, eyeing the two vampires in front of him warily.

Eric looked nonplussed, "I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?"

"I am your _king_ ," Bill reminded him.

Eric smirked, "Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible."

Bill pursed his lips but otherwise ignored the comment, "You told me that you don't know where Sookie is," he continued, "and yet you're fixing up her house."

"I don't know where Sookie is," Eric replied, sitting back in his chair, "and I'm fixing up _my_ house."

Bill glanced at Pam who was sitting primly next to her Maker, "I can't believe you're letting him do this."

Pam spread her hands in a gesture of innocence, "Am I my Maker's keeper?"

Bill narrowed his eyes, "Some days I'm not so sure who keeps who in your relationship."

"Well, Eric is my Lord and Master," Pam said sweetly, batting her eyes at Eric in exaggerated adoration.

"Aw, thank you, sugarplum," Eric cooed, making eyes at her in turn.

Both vampires smirked at each other before turning their attention back to Bill who let out a low growl at their display. "I fail to see what is so amusing," he said in a low tone.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "You never were the life of the party."

Once again Bill chose to ignore him, "I just want to know that Sookie is safe," he told them earnestly.

"And as I have told you," Eric replied, "I don't know where she is."

"Or care," Pam added.

"That too," Eric agreed, shooting an approving look in her direction.

Bill regarded both vampires suspiciously, "I don't believe you."

It was Pam's turn to shrug, "That's not our problem."

"What _is_ our problem, is the bar we have to open in an hour," Eric added, standing up.

"This isn't over," Bill promised them as the two vampires made their way to the door.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm sure it's not."

"But thanks for the reminder," Pam said over her shoulder as they disappeared out the door.

Bill sat back in his chair with a sigh, he should have known better than to try and question those two together.


	26. Day Twenty Six: Do-Re-Mi

**A/N: Day 26 - A Song That You Can Play On An Instrument. 'Play' is probably a bit of an exaggeration as I don't play an instrument, but I can pick out bits and pieces of a few songs, including "Do-Re-Mi." Another spot of silliness with no real time frame. Hope you enjoy it! (NB: The views expressed by the vampires in this chapter do not necessarily reflect those of the author) :)**

 _ **Day Twenty Six: Do-Re-Mi**_

" _Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do-oh-oh-oh…"_

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen," Eric grumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Pam that he chose to ignore, "How did they even get the orchestra halfway up a mountain?"

Pam rolled her eyes, "I told you, it's a musical. If you don't like it, go and find something else to do."

"There is nothing else to do," Eric muttered.

"Why don't you go and see what the Fairy Queen is up to?" Pam suggested sweetly, "I'm sure she's got herself into some kind of trouble and requires your assistance."

"There's no need to be defensive just because I don't like the movie you're watching," Eric remarked with a hint of amusement.

Pam pulled a face at him but otherwise ignored his comment as she turned her attention back to the screen.

Eric smirked, "Besides, who cares what Sookie's doing?" he gestured towards the screen, "Julie Andrews was quite attractive in her time."

Pam sent him a sly look out of the corner of her eye, "Well, I only really watch it for Christopher Plummer and Eleanor Parker,* so I guess that makes us even," she commented casually.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"You don't honestly think I'd watch it without some sort of inducement do you?" she asked, feigning innocence as she looked at him.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he regarded her, "I'm not sure."

It was Pam's turn to smirk as she turned back to the movie, "I guess we'll never know," she said airily.

Eric pursed his lips but said nothing as his attention drifted back to the movie. The silence was broken as Captain von Trapp walked out onto the screen in his formal wear and Pam let out an exaggerated sigh of appreciation.

"Right that's it," Eric announced, standing up and Pam gave an uncharacteristic shriek of surprise as he slung her over his shoulder before striding out of the room.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying not to laugh as he carried her up the stairs.

"What does it look like?" he asked, dumping her on the bed, "I'm banning you from watching musicals."

"Philistine," Pam teased as he loomed over her.

Eric smirked, "Insubordinate."

"Selfish," she countered, a little breathlessly as he closed the distance between them and drove all thoughts of the musical (and U-boat captains) completely out of her head.

...

*Captain von Trapp and Baroness Shraeder


	27. Day Twenty Seven: I Dreamed A Dream

**A/N: Day 27 - A Song That You Wish You Could Play. Again, this was really hard as there are _so_ many but I chose "I Dreamed A Dream" although it's only mentioned in passing in the context of the story. This has drifted into more serious territory again and tie-ins with my stories "Secrets" and "Bad Blood" but you don't need to have read them. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Twenty Seven: I Dreamed A Dream**_

…  
 _There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_  
-'I Dreamed A Dream'  
…

Eric watched, impressed in spite of himself, as the actors on the stage attempted to mimic 19th century France. Aside from a few minor costume and scenery mistakes, they'd pulled it off rather well for a musical and he found himself being swept away in the storyline.

He was so enraptured that he failed to notice the discomfort of his companion as the scene changed and the female lead began to sing her soliloquy.

He glanced across at Pam as he enthusiastically joined in with the applause following the song and she belatedly joined in, with considerably less enthusiasm than the rest of the audience.

His brow furrowed slightly but his attention was drawn back to the stage as the scene changed once more and the stage was filled with choristers.

This time, however, he noticed the way Pam tensed as the song began.

As the chorus changed from their almost upbeat manner to a more subdued tone, he suddenly understood:

" _Lovely ladies  
Going for a song  
Got a lot of callers  
But they never stay for long…"_

He grimaced and half turned to Pam, only to have his attention caught as the female lead began her solo:

" _Come on, Captain  
You can wear your shoes  
Don't it make a change  
To have a girl who can't refuse?"_

Unable to listen any longer, he turned to find Pam sunk low in her seat with her arms crossed defensively in front of her. The glare she sent in his direction was slightly marred by the tears staining her face and he impulsively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured in her ear as he tightened his hold on her, "I didn't think."

"Well, that's hardly anything new," she grumbled, leaning into his embrace in spite of herself.

"It is when it comes to you," he replied gallantly and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked after moment.

She hesitated and then shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "No, I'd like to see how in finishes."

She shifted so that she could move the armrest out of the way, "It just struck a nerve, that's all," she added, snuggling into his side.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, tightening his hold on her.

"I know."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Pam grinned up at him, "You bet your arse you will."

Chuckling quietly to himself, Eric allowed his attention to drift back to the stage and the two vampires watched the rest of musical in silence.

However, he wasn't laughing a few weeks later when his credit card bill arrived.

...

 **A/N: In case you're not sure, the musical they're watching is _Les Miserables_ and Pam is disturbed by Fantine's story**


	28. Day Twenty Eight: Never Grow Up

**A/N: Day 28 - A Song That Makes You Feel Guilty. Always a hard one, but I chose "Never Grow Up." This is set _very_ early in their relationship, hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Twenty Eight: Never Grow Up**_

…  
 _I won't let nobody hurt you,  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you_  
-'Never Grow Up'  
…

Eric lay on his side, propped up on his elbow as he watched his new Child sleep.

She was now a day old and needed to go to ground much earlier than he did, but he didn't mind. His new favourite hobby was watching her and marvelling that she was his.

Gently he brushed a lock of hair off her face before running a finger lightly down the curve of her cheek.

He'd never felt like this about anyone – not even his own Maker or his Sister – she was now the most important thing in his universe, which was both terrifying and thrilling.

Alongside the pride and affection, however, was an intense protectiveness.

His Pamela was more vulnerable than she liked to appear and, as a consequence of her human life, deeply insecure.

Another wave of affection rolled over him as he continued to watch her and he silently swore to himself that he would keep her safe and, above all, secure.

His Child would never have to fear anyone or anything because he would always come for her and she would never, _ever_ have to doubt his affection for her.

She deserved nothing less.


	29. Day Twenty Nine: I'm A Train

**A/N: Day 29 - A Song From Your Childhood. In the end I chose "I'm A Train" because I have this theory that Eric is a secret nerd and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's based on something my Dad and uncle have done (and probably will do again). Hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Day Twenty Nine: I'm A Train**_

…  
 _I'm a chook-a train  
I'm a train!_  
\- 'I'm A Train'  
…

"Remind me again how I let you talk me into these things," Pam said, crossing her arms as she eyed their surroundings dubiously.

"I don't have to talk you into them, you do it because you love me," Eric replied, shooting her a cheesy grin.

She pulled a face at him, "Nice try."

"It will be fun," Eric promised, staring off into the distance.

"Sure it will," Pam agreed drily moving over to a nearby bench.

Eric smirked but said nothing, until he noticed where Pam was headed. He spun around and had barely called out a warning before she sat down.

Right next to the 'wet paint' sign.

Eric had the grace to look contrite as Pam slowly turned from the sign to look at him. Still glowering, she stood up to inspect the damage done to her dress.

In the interest of his own safety, Eric hid his amusement as he saw the tell-tale white stripes on the back of her dress.

"You-" she began, barely containing her fury as she took a step towards him.

Unconsciously, Eric took a step back as he spread his hands in a gesture of innocence, "It's not my fault," he insisted, cutting her off. "I tried to warn you," he added, taking another step back as she stalked over to him.

"Vampire reflexes," she hissed, "and you didn't think to use them?"

"Why should I? You didn't use your eyes," he retorted, earning a smack on the arm.

"You owe me a new dress," she grumbled after a moment.

"I'll buy you two," he promised, moving to cover the damage with his jacket.

Slightly mollified, Pam allowed him to slip his arms around her waist and pull her back against him. "You better," she muttered, making him laugh as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How long is this going to take anyway?" she asked after a moment.

Eric checked his watch, "It shouldn't take much longer than another hour."

Pam sighed heavily, "Hooray," she muttered sarcastically.

Eric chuckled and tightened his hold on her as they lapsed into silence, both looking into the distance.

Eventually the area distant sound of a whistle caused the area to come alive as the handful of other spectators began to find a good viewing position. Eric drifted back to the vantage point he'd claimed, bringing a reluctant Pam with him.

When the steam engine came it moved so fast through the station that, even with their superior vampire senses, the duo barely had enough time to make out any of the details before it disappeared into the night.

"That was it?" Pam asked, completely underwhelmed as the sounds of the train receded.

Eric turned to look at her, clearly elated, "Wasn't it great?"

Pam suppressed a sigh but said nothing.

As they moved to follow the others off the platform, she silently promised herself that this was the last time she joined Eric on one of his train spotting jaunts.


	30. Day Thirty: Outlander Main Theme

**A/N: Day 30 - Your Favourite Song At This Time Last Year. For various reasons, my favourite song was the main theme to _Outlander_. This is set during the first episode of series seven, just before Pam enters the bar where she plays Russian Roulette and references Day/Song 24. Hope you enjoy :)**

 _ **Day Thirty:**_ **Outlander _Main Theme (Skye Boat Song)_**

…  
 _Billow and breeze, islands and seas,  
Mountains of rain and sun,  
All that was good, all that was fair,  
All that was me is gone._  
-"Outlander" Main Theme (Skye Boat Song)  
…

Pam was lost.

Everything was a mess: her Child was dead, her Maker was still missing and, worse, she was beginning to suspect that he didn't even want to be found.

Despite everything that had happened, he was still the most important person in her life and she was hoping that they could still salvage something from the mess of their relationship.

She'd been feeling adrift ever since their bond had been broken, longer even, and she wanted – _needed_ – some sense of normalcy.

She needed to know that he still loved her.

She choked back a sob at this last thought, trying not to think about that night outside the Moon Goddess Emporium where he'd been willing to sacrifice himself for _Sookie_.

Where he'd threatened to kill her.

" _You will get through this. Together, like you always have."_

Godric's words came back to haunt her and this time she bit back a bitter laugh.

"Some bloody hope," she muttered as she continued to walk down the street.

However, she still couldn't shake the hope that his words had instilled in her. Godric had never let her down, she had to believe that he was right.

Otherwise she really would have nothing.

Godric's parting promise came back to her as she paused outside the door to the tavern where she hoped to find word of Eric.

" _I promise you, Eric loves you and this is not the end. Trust me,_ Banphrionsa."

She took a deep, steadying breath that she didn't need. "Let's hope you're right," she murmured before pushing the doors open and stepping inside.


	31. Bonus: Music Of The Night

**A/N: BONUS - Someone asked me a while ago for a song from my favourite musical, as it wasn't on the list I adapted for the challenge but July has 31 days I saved it until the end :) Unfortunately, it was too hard to choose my favourite musical and equally hard to choose my favourite song from a musical. But then I heard "Music of the Night" the other day and was inspired. This is set after the show ended, around Dracula Night and is probably the most OOC of the lot, but I decided that it would be better to end on a happy note :P Hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for coming along this journey with me :)**

 _ **Bonus: Music Of The Night**_

Pam's brow furrowed as she looked up from the book she was reading. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she resumed her reading.

She got about halfway through the next page, when she heard the humming start again. This time she didn't even look up, "Go away, Eric," she ordered, "I'm reading."

She pursed her lips as she received no reply and looked up, scanning the room for her Maker. The humming was louder, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"This isn't funny," she said flatly, setting the book aside and sitting up properly on the couch to look for him.

" _Close your eyes  
For your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see,_" crooned a nearby voice.

"Eric," Pam began, exasperated, "what are you doing?"

The only response was more singing:

" _In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be"_

Pam started to feel a little nervous as she looked around the room, cursing the loss of their bond for her inability to sense exactly where he was singing from.

The singing continued from a different part of the room:

" _Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you"_

Pam frowned as she stood up and moved to the corner of the room that the singing was coming from.

Eric flashed passed her at vampire speed as he moved to another part of the room. He continued to serenade her:

" _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_  
 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before"_

As quietly as she could, Pam made her way over to couch.

" _Close your eyes  
And let music set you free._"

Pam let out a small squeal of surprise as the song reached its crescendo and Eric pounced on her from behind the couch, just as she peeped over it.

She blinked up at him as he stroked the side of her face.

" _Only then can you belong to me_ ," he sang softly, leaning in to kiss her.

"You are completely insane," Pam informed him as they broke apart.

Eric grinned, "But you love me."

"I hate this time of year," she added, ignoring his comment.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "Dracula Night is my revenge for Christmas."

Pam pulled a face at him, "Scrooge."

"Insubordinate," he countered with a smile as he closed the distance between them once more.

...

 **A/N: I know he didn't start singing from the beginning of the song, but that's because he was humming it before ;)**


End file.
